paradisaccordfandomcom-20200213-history
Tabiana "Tabby" Morovan
Meet Tabby Name: Tabiana Morovan (Tabby) Journal: tabbytastic Race: Vampire - Clan Gangrel Age: Appears around 22 Height: 5'7" Played by: Redpyre Room: 408 Arrived in Paradisa: September 4, 2011 Favorite Band: System of a Down Stats Concept: Thug Nature: Survivor Demeanor: Bravo *'Attributes' **'Physical' - Generally a powerhouse. Can bench press 400 lbs and run a marathon, though she's not the most precise creature out there. **'Social' - Has a strong presence and can be convincing in her very rough way, but her appearance seriously suffers from her bestial features. **'Mental' - Resourceful and quick-witted, good instincts, but... not a deep thinker. At all. Really good at what she knows, but doesn't have the best memory, attention span, or learning capacity. *'Skills' **'Physical' - Tabby's greatest skill of all, by far, is brawling. She is a master at it. Also very skilled in athletics and stealth, and marginally skilled in firearms and driving. All the skills a good thug needs to know. **'Social' - She's got a healthy ability of intimidation, and is pretty street savvy. Not the best at lying or non-threatening persuasion, but sometimes she can pull it off. Also tends to be pretty chummy with animals. **'Mental' - She has some investigation and medicine skill, and a little bit of unfortunately-acquired occult knowledge. ...That's about it. *'Disciplines' **'Fortitude - 2' **'Protean - 3' ***'Gleam of Red Eyes' - Can cause eyes to gleam red, enabling her to see perfectly well in normal darkness, and--despite all scientific explanation--limited vision in even true absolute darkness. ***'Feral Claws' - Can grow wicked claws on each finger, which do especially vicious (and slightly supernatural) damage. Costs blood. ***'Earth Meld' - Can merge with the earth itself, effectively becoming invulnerable. This is her preferred method of sleeping the day away. Costs blood. *'Animal Features - 4' **'Maw' - Causes twice as much damage and drains twice as much blood with bite, but cannot retract fangs. **'Wolf' Eyes - Pupils are blurred, indistinct, and irises are blue-white. Distinctly inhuman to anyone who sees them. Also, color-blind, but can see exceptionally well in low light conditions. **'Feral behavior' - Tendency toward inhuman and animalistic behaviors and vocalizations. **'Scales' - Amberish scales dot the back of her hands and spread up onto the edges of her forearms. Extremely noticeable unless covered. Also, nails are stained a dirty gray/black. Appearance Tabiana was actually a very pretty girl in life, and the evidence is still there somewhere if you look at her right. Naturally wavy hair, athletic, somewhat exotic facial structure. She can still almost pull it off again if she cleans herself up and really tries hard to act like a person. Usually, however... her hair is unkempt and obscuring, her flesh has lost its color and pulls just a little tighter over those wonderful cheekbones of hers, dissolving anything that might have appeared soft and feminine at one time. And then there is the feral nature that lurks in every motion, and all of the more blatant bestial features that mar her. There is absolutely nothing about her that is ladylike, and this is a habit that started long before her death. A typical outfit is a black tank top with a green army shirt over it to cover her arms, fingerless gloves to cover the scales on her hands, horribly ratty (but terribly comfortable) oversized jeans, and beat-up sneakers or construction boots on her feet. Generally looking homeless or strung out, she only showers and cleans herself up when the dirt/mud/dried blood gets too bad. She doesn't even move like a girl-- either walking like a tough guy, or slinking and leering like an animal. When she's not trying to hide, there's no way that she can pass as human. Behind her sunglasses, the once warm brown of her eyes is washed out to a sickly blueish color, and her pupils look as if they've been dissolving-- blurred into the color of her irises, indistinct. And then there are... her teeth. More than there should be, long and ferocious, the fangs that fill her maw are something like a shark's. And, with how often she grins and leers, they are quite often on display. Personality Despite her nickname, there is very little about her that is even remotely feline. Tabby's nature is much more easily compared to that of... a hyena, maybe. Obnoxious and opportunistic, and inordinately brutish whenever she can get away with it. She is a master survivor, but she can't help pushing limits. She's messy and feral and snarly, so much of her humanity and reason whittled away that she teeters dangerously back and forth on the edge of being a monster. She careens through her unlife with very little direction or meaning, but plenty of action. Kind of like a shark, if she sits still for too long, she feels like she's going to die. Entertainment is her most obvious concern-- violence on good nights, hunting on most other nights, and maybe video games on the lazy ones. Underneath that, survival is her most compelling drive. She will go to any lengths to make sure that she remains 'alive' and healthy, coming from a loooong history of trading absolutely anything for the next temporary protection. Anything deeper is hard to find. It comes out at odd moments, and she never quite expects it. It's when she's well fed and feeling good, while the Beast is sleeping in its cage, that she randomly seems to remember pieces of herself. Sometimes misplaced compassion, or a glimmer of something unsure. Sometimes something seeking and needy, but always in small and disjointed pieces. She does have the capacity to grow somewhat close to those that she can identify with. She used to be very loyal and protective in life, mothering to an extent, and has gone through a couple close coteries of Kindred in her unlife. This tendency resurfaces every once in a while, namely when children are involved... though she tries to avoid making attachments, after seeing so very many creatures she's cared for meet unspeakable ends. History Tabby lived an undignified and ugly life, barely scraping an existence out of the city's floor. Foster homes, the edges of gangs, trailer parks and rat-ruled apartments-- she lived like a plant with roots digging desperately into sidewalk cracks. There were times that she got by with sheer stubborn toughness, and other times she needed to surrender her body and other freedoms to get by. Sometimes, it was straight-up violence that saved her and gave her a name. She hardly remembers any of it now. The only thing that followed her from that life was Sophia. They called each other sisters, meeting when they were both children in some foster home and just kind of stuck together after that. Sophia was a handful of years younger than Tabby, and frequently acted even younger than that. Even as a teenager, Sophia was really little more than a child, timid and broken, and Tabby gladly stood in as the strength that Sophia didn't have. Their sire had been scouting and tracking the girls for a few years before he finally Embraced them, turning both both of them and making them something closer to blood sisters than they had ever been before. And, as it tends to go in their clan, he promptly abandoned them again... leaving them to see if they could continue to thrive through adversity as they'd done in life. Relationships Category:Characters